


Rédemption

by MissAmande



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explosions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tommy Merlyn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Et si Oliver avait réussi à sauver Tommy de Terre-2 ?
Relationships: Earth-2 Tommy Merlyn / Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. L'arrivée

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous, bienvenus sur ma nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que mon récit vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Tommy apparut alors que tout autour d'eux s'effaçait rapidement. Oliver y vit là une opportunité, si son meilleur ami voulait réellement devenir quelqu'un de bien c'était sa chance. Avançant à grands pas vers lui, le justicier prit le bras de l'Archer noir et le tira jusqu'au vortex. Ensemble avec Diggle et Laurel, ils se retirèrent de cette Terre qui bientôt n'existerait plus. 

  
Sur Terre-1, le petit groupe se matérialisa au milieu de la Arrowcave. Laurel observa curieusement son nouvel environnement tandis que Tommy s'éloignait des trois autres personnes se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. 

  
\- Tommy... Dit Oliver. Je sais que cela va être difficile pour toi mais nous sommes là pour toi, pour t'aider. 

  
\- Qui a dit que je voulais de ton aide !? Répliqua froidement le jeune homme. 

  
\- Tu changeras d'avis dans peu de temps, fais moi confiance s'il te plaît... Supplia le justicier. 

  
\- Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'accorder ma confiance alors que tu as laissé notre sœur mourir ! 

  
Laurel et Diggle observaient cet échange en silence, espérant que les deux hommes allaient trouver un terrain d'entente, car si Tommy ne revenait pas vers la raison, cette ville pourrait alors être en grand danger. 

  
\- Théa est en vie, Tommy. Notre sœur est vivante et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi pour te le prouver. Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, mais je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Encore une fois.

  
L'Archer noir jeta un regard sceptique et méfiant à Oliver, il voulait y croire de tout son cœur, Théa lui manquait énormément, elle était sa petite sœur, son petit rayon de soleil. Alors s'il y avait une chance même infime qu'elle soit dans cette ville à ce moment même, il se devait de vérifier. Il n'avait plus personne maintenant, son père avait disparu sur l'autre Terre, Moira aussi. Il ne lui restait qu'un faux semblant de frère qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, et si Oliver mentait, il mourait. 

  
\- Conduis moi à Théa. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

  
Oliver hocha la tête, soulagé d'avoir établi un lien avec Tommy. 

  
\- Tu as besoin que je vous accompagne ? Demanda Diggle en lançant un coup d'œil à Merlyn.

  
\- Non, tout ira bien. Je te remercie. Fais donc visiter les locaux à Laurel, elle en meurt d'envie. 

  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent, sous le regard inquiet de John. 


	2. Rencontres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Théa se fit dans un silence de mort, seul le bruit du moteur se faisait entendre dans l'habitacle. Tommy était plongé dans ses pensées, anticipant sa rencontre avec sa sœur de Terre-1. Serait-elle la même personne que sur Terre-2 ? Avait-elle ce même mordant pour la vie à tel point que tout l'émerveillait et suscitait chez elle un sourire si immense qu'elle faisait de l'ombre au soleil ? Allait-elle l'accepter malgré ses erreurs et son passé de méchant et de tueur ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, augmentant une angoisse qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis qu'il était devenu l'Archer.

  
Oliver, lui, observait de temps à autre son compagnon de route. Tourné vers la fenêtre passagère de la voiture, le visage de l'Archer noir était tendu, les lignes de sa bouche tirées et ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu toute la chaleur qu'Oliver lui connaissait autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et insouciants.

  
\- Tout va bien se passer Tommy, je te le promets. Essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

  
Aucune réponse ne vint de Thomas qui continua de fixer le défilement des maisons et immeubles.  
Enfin après un trajet qui leur semblait avoir duré une éternité, le jeune Queen gara la voiture et coupa le contact. Priant tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour que tout se passe bien, il sortit du véhicule suivi de Tommy qui marcha jusqu'à lui d'un pas raide.

\- C'est ici. Déclara Oliver en montrant d'un signe de tête le hall d'entrée d'une résidence où se trouvait l'appartement de Théa.

Merlyn acquiesça brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte rapidement, son ami sur les talons. Un silence pesant tombant à nouveau sur eux, ils prirent l'ascenseur où ironiquement la petite musique ne fit qu'augmenter l'agacement des deux hommes.

  
\- Tommy, juste une chose, j'aimerais lui expliquer la situation avant qu'elle ne te voit. Alors si tu pouvais rester dans l'ombre le temps que je parle avec Théa ça serait super.

  
\- Très bien. 

  
Quittant l'ascenseur, Tommy resta en retrait tandis qu'Oliver allait frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, révélant une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et brun et au visage d'ange que Thomas reconnaîtrait entre mille.

  
\- Oliver ? 

\- Salut Théa, je peux te parler quelques instants ? 

Théa regarda par dessus son épaule vers l'intérieur du foyer. Son frère sembla remarquer son hésitation car il ajouta en avançant vers elle :

\- S'il te plaît, c'est important. 

La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle avant de prendre sa décision.

\- D'accord mais fais vite. 

Oliver prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans un récit qu'il voulait clair.

\- Théa, quand je suis allé sur Terre-2, j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un. Une personne qui nous était chère et qui a disparue tragiquement ici dans notre monde. Je l'ai ramené parce que je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas surtout que tout disparaissait à une vitesse phénoménale... 

\- Oliver, arrête de tourner autour du pot et de te perdre dans tes explications, qui as-tu retrouvé ? Interrompit impatiemment Théa.

\- Tommy... 

La jeune Queen fixa son frère les yeux écarquillés, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Était-ce une blague ? Si c'était le cas, elle était vraiment de très mauvais goût. Tommy était mort, tué malencontreusement par son propre père des années auparavant dans la destruction des Glades.

\- Ce n'est pas le Tommy que nous connaissons. Mit en garde Oliver. Il a vécu des choses sur Terre-2 qui l'ont changées. Mais il veut te voir, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il retrouve le droit chemin. 

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda enfin Théa qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le discours que tenait le justicier.

\- Il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui parce que... Parce que tu es morte dans son monde... 

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Tommy sortit de l'ombre d'un pas chancelant, sa petite sœur était juste là dans l'encadrement de la porte, aussi belle qu'avant, elle avait vieilli certes, mais elle était toujours aussi radieuse. Sa petite déesse. Oliver s'écarta en soupirant, tandis que la jeune femme dévisageait le nouveau venu.

\- Théa... Chuchota Thomas en tendant une main tremblante vers elle.

\- Théa ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix étouffée venant de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Une vague de panique passa sur le visage de Théa lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix.

\- C'est... C'est Oliver, Papa... 

Le dit Oliver se tendit tandis que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre en direction de la porte.

\- Oliver ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Interrogea Malcolm Merlyn qui venait d'apparaître derrière Théa, le visage défiguré par une énorme marque de brûlure.

Cependant lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Tommy, le temps parut s'arrêter, puis tout aussi soudainement, l'immobilité fut brisée quand armé d'un poignard le plus vieux des Merlyn se jeta sur Thomas et le plaqua contre le mur du couloir, le menaçant de sa lame.


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et aimé mon histoire !   
> je vous poste un nouveau chapitre !

\- _MALCOLM !_ S'exclama Oliver en se précipitant vers l'intéressé.

- _Papa !_ Cria Théa.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_ Gronda Malcolm en appuyant un peu plus la lame de son poignard sur la gorge de Tommy lui entaillant ainsi la peau tandis que le jeune Queen tentait de l'éloigner sans grand succès.

\- _Papa laisse-le !_

 _\- QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?! POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS L'APPARENCE DE MON FILS ?!_ Vociféra Merlyn à bout de nerfs alors que Thomas restait parfaitement immobile, dévisageant le profil balafré de son agresseur avec horreur.

Théa s'approcha prudemment et poussa gentiment Oliver l'obligeant à lâcher Malcolm et à reculer, avant de poser tout doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son père.

- _Papa..._ Chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux fixant le visage torturé de son paternel. _Papa, c'est Tommy..._

 _\- Tommy est mort._ Grogna-t-il d'une voix sans appel. Je l'ai tué. _Cet homme est un imposteur._

_\- Il vient de Terre-2... Papa s'il te plaît... Lâche-le... On va tout t'expliquer, enfin Oliver va tout nous expliquer parce que moi non plus je ne comprends pas grand chose mais s'il te plaît... Lâche Tommy..._

_\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de la croire._ Murmura Malcolm d'un ton menaçant. _Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer sur le champs._

 _\- Tu es vivant..._ Remarqua Tommy avec émotion. _Et Théa aussi... Vous êtes... Vous êtes vivants..._

_\- Quoi ?_

\- _Sur Terre-2... Tu es mort... Et là tu es... Vivant..._ Souffla Tommy en s'accrochant brusquement à Malcolm, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Cela faisait une éternité que Thomas n'avait pas pleuré, en réalité c'était depuis la mort de Théa. On apprenait à Nanda Parbat que pleurer était un manque de contrôle de soi, pleurer était une faiblesse et cela était punissable. Mais en cet instant, il n'en avait que faire. Il avait retrouvé sa famille.

- _Papa..._ Pleura-t-il, se sentant soudain comme un petit garçon.

Malcolm daigna enfin après quelques instants d'hésitation à abaisser sa lame avant de la glisser dans l'étui à sa taille tandis que le plus jeune Merlyn s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

\- _Je... Je ne comprends pas..._ Dit Malcolm en tournant la tête vers Oliver et Théa.

\- _Rentrons, allons nous asseoir et reprenons depuis le début._ Déclara Théa.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et pénétra dans l'appartement. Théa les guida jusqu'au salon où Tommy s'effondra lourdement dans la canapé au moment où ses jambes cessèrent de le soutenir sous le poids des dernières minutes. Oliver prit place à ses côtés posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son bras. Le père et la fille s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil, le plus vieux toujours sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir à la première menace, scrutant les faits et gestes du jeune Merlyn.

- _Pourquoi est-il habillé avec une tenue de la ligue des Assassins ?_ Questionna froidement Malcolm.

Avant que Tommy n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Oliver répondit à sa place :

- _C'est une longue histoire, on y viendra dans quelques instants._

\- _Oh mais je crois que l'on va y venir maintenant au contraire._ Railla l'Archer de Terre-1 avec un sourire sarcastique. _Parce que cela voudrait dire que la ligue a envoyé quelqu'un pour nous tuer._

\- _Personne ne m'a envoyé_. Intervint soudain Thomas. _Je ne fais plus parti de la ligue._

\- _Comment ça !?_ Aboya Merlyn, sautant sur ses pieds.

\- _Je suis Al-Saher, le Magicien._ Répondit calmement l'assassin.

Théa manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, tandis que Malcolm s'était figé.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_ Murmura-t-il.

\- _Je sais que tout ça paraît absurde_. Commença Oliver. _Mais dans son monde, Tommy est devenu l'Archer noir et il a voulu détruire les Glades pour éradiquer la criminalité._

_\- Tu..._

Pour la première fois de sa vie Malcolm manquait de mots. Son fils de Terre-2 avait choisi le même chemin que lui, il avait fait parti de la ligue, il avait le même surnom que lui et par tous les saints la même tenue.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Réussit-il enfin à articuler.

- _Parce que les Glades ont tué Théa !_ Explosa le jeune homme, ses yeux bleus aciers brûlant d'une colère sourde que Al-Saher de Terre-1 connaissait mieux que quiconque.

\- _Comme elles ont tué Rebecca..._ Souffla Malcolm.

\- _Théa est morte d'une overdose de Vertigo, dans les Glades et personne n'a essayé de l'aider ! Je l'ai trouvé dans cette immonde ruelle, son corps pâle et froid !_ Hurla Tommy.

Personne ne parla pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Théa ne se racle la gorge et demande :

\- _Donc si je comprends bien sur Terre-2, Tommy est l'Archer noir, et il veut détruire la ville parce que je suis morte. Mais alors qu'en était-il de Malcolm ?_

\- _Papa dirigeait Queen Entreprise, il s'était remarié à Moira des années après que maman soit morte, c'est elle qui l'a aidé à ne pas perdre pieds et petit à petit il s'est reconstruit..._ Soupira Tommy alors que Malcolm eut un petit ricanement sans joie, si Moira entendait ça, elle se retournerait dans sa tombe. _Il ne savait pas que j'étais l'Archer..._

Il ne l'a découvert que quand Oliver m'a arrêté, juste avant que ma Terre soit détruite. 

\- _Tommy et Laurel de Terre-2 sont les seules personnes que j'ai réussi à sauver..._ Soupira Oliver.

- _Et alors sur cette Terre, qui êtes-vous tous ?_ Demanda Thomas, son regard alternant entre chaque personne présente dans le salon.

\- _Je pense que pour continuer cette conversation, il va nous falloir quelque chose à boire..._ Affirma Théa en se levant.

Tout le monde sembla acquiescer, et la jeune femme disparut dans la cuisine alors qu'un silence inconfortable s'installait.


	4. Explications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des kudos, j'espère que cette suite sera la hauteur de vos espérances et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Théa revint quelques instants plus tard chargée d'un pack de bières et d'un décapsuleur, et déposa le tout sur la table basse puis entreprit de servir tout le monde. Une fois qu'ils furent tous confortablement installés, Tommy les regarda avec expectation.

 _\- Je pense que tu as déjà compris qui j'étais_. Dit lentement Oliver. _Je suis resté sur L'île pendant 5 ans et quand je suis revenu j'ai décidé d'aider la ville en endossant le costume de l'Archer vert._

 _\- Oui enfin ça se sont les grandes lignes._ Ajouta Théa.

Oliver acquiesça avant de continuer son histoire :

_\- La ville a subi de nombreuses attaques, beaucoup ont failli avoir raison de nous mais à chaque fois grâce à mes compagnons et moi-même nous avons réussi à la sauver et lui permettre de se reconstruire. Maintenant les habitants se sentent plus en sécurité et le taux de criminalité a baissé._

Tommy hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait et attendait la suite. Qui étaient ces compagnons dont Oliver parlait ? Comment son père de Terre-1 connaissait-il la ligue des Assassins ? Pourquoi avait-il une prothèse à la place de sa main gauche et une partie du visage brûlé? Où était Moira ? Était-elle mariée à Malcolm ?

\- _Que voudrais-tu savoir d'autre_ ? Demanda Théa.

\- _Où est Moira ?_

Les trois autres se jetèrent un regard contrit.

\- _Moira est décédée._ Annonça d'un ton détaché Malcolm. _Elle a été assassinée par Slade Wilson. Elle s'était remariée à Walter Steele après la mort de Robert._

 _\- Alors Théa n'est pas sa fille ?_ Questionna Tommy en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Si si…_ Affirma d'un air mal à l'aise la jeune femme.

- _Disons que la relation entre Moira et moi n'a pas duré longtemps et n'a pas été officielle_. Abrégea l'Archer noir de Terre-1.

Thomas les dévisagea avec des yeux ronds tandis que Théa se trémoussait sur son fauteuil et que Malcolm affichait un air si calme qu'il aurait très bien pu parler de la météo et non de sa vie sexuelle.

- _Je… je vois…_ Dit Tommy après s'être raclé la gorge gêné lui aussi par la tournure de la conversation.

- _Tu as d'autres questions ?_ Reprit Théa avec l'espoir que le sujet change, la vie sexuelle de son père et sa mère ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

\- _Comment est-ce que tu connais la ligue ? Et comment as-tu perdu ta main et pourquoi est-ce que tu as le visage brûlé ?_ Demanda d'une traite le jeune Merlyn au plus vieux

Malcolm jaugea du regard Thomas, il ressemblait tellement à son regretté fils, mais ses yeux étaient différents. Tommy avait vu trop d'évènements tragiques dans sa vie, ses épaules semblaient porter le poids du monde, bien qu'il se dise meurtrier, un petit garçon vivait toujours en lui. Semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Al-Saher de Terre-1 opina.

\- _Je connais la ligue des Assassins car j'en ai moi aussi fait partie. Quand Rebecca a été assassinée dans les Glades, j'étais dévasté. Je n'avais pas réussi à la protéger. J'ai cherché son meurtrier dans le quartier où son corps avait été retrouvé, mais je ne savais pas me battre, je n'étais qu'un homme d'affaires. J'ai pris une raclée ce soir-là. Et puis j'ai entendu parler de Nanda Parbat. Et j'ai décidé d'y aller pour apprendre à contrôler mes émotions et à protéger ma famille. Je suis parti deux ans, j'ai laissé Tommy, mon Tommy seul avec des nourrices…_

Merlyn soupira et fixa ses mains, réorganisant ses pensées, tous les souvenirs de cette époque lui revenaient en tête, le visage de Rebecca, sa douce Rebecca, Tommy et son rire enfantin, le soir où la police était venue lui annoncer la mort de sa femme et puis l'humiliation qu'il avait subie en se faisant tabasser dans la rue. Lorsque son esprit fut clair et débarrassé d'émotions parasites il put continuer :

- _Je suis devenu Al-Saher. Mais quand je suis revenu à Starling City, j'étais un homme froid et distant. Mon propre fils ne me reconnaissait plus, mes amis non plus. J'ai commencé à travailler sur la Machination, dans le but de détruire les Glades pour éradiquer la criminalité mais aussi pour venger Rebecca. J'ai dû faire couler le Gambit pour que Robert ne me dénonce pas, c'est ainsi qu'Oliver s'est retrouvé sur Lian Yu._

 _\- Tu as tué ton meilleur ami ?_ S'étonna Thomas.

- _J'ai fait ce que je devais faire._ Répondit brutalement Malcolm. _Seulement quand Oliver est revenu, il a tout essayé pour m'empêcher de mettre fin à mon projet. Il a manqué de me tuer et à cause de lui seule une machine a fonctionné. Cependant, pendant le séisme, mon Tommy est mort en essayant de sauver sa petite amie, Laurel…_

Une onde de désespoir passa pendant une fraction de seconde sur le visage de l'homme avant qu'il ne redevienne neutre.

\- _J'ai ensuite appris que Théa était ma fille, Moira est morte transpercée par le sabre de Slade Wilson. Puis lorsqu'il a lâché ses hommes sur la ville j'ai sauvé Théa, qui est ensuite venue avec moi pour que lui apprenne à se défendre. Nous avons ensuite eu des démêlés avec la ligue des Assassins où j'y ai laissé ma main, Damian Dhark a attaqué la ville, j'ai fait partie de la légion de Doom, et j'ai sauvé Théa encore une fois ce qui m'a valu cette cicatrice sur le visage_. Dit-il en montrant d'un geste de la main la partie gauche de son visage défigurée par une horrible brûlure débutant à la ligne de ses cheveux pour terminer sa course à l'ouverture de son pull. _Il me semble que je n'ai rien oublié._ Termina Malcolm en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- _Tu as un don pour raconter les histoires, Papa._ Ironisa Théa.

\- _Tu as trouvé l'assassin de maman_ ? Chuchota Tommy sans tenir compte de la remarque de sa sœur de Terre-1.

\- _Daniel Brickwell._ Cracha Malcolm.

Théa saisit instinctivement la main de son père et la serra le plus fort possible, espérant lui offrir un peu de réconfort alors que Tommy digérait l'information.

\- _Comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice exactement ?_

 _\- J'ai fait sauter une mine anti-personnel_. Déclara-t-il.


	5. Réconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un nouveau chapitre, celui-ci est assez sombre.   
> Bonne lecture à tous !

\- _Tu as quoi ?_ S'exclama Tommy en bondissant sur ses pieds, se demandant soudainement si son père de Terre-1 était idiot ou suicidaire.

\- _Théa avait marché sur une mine anti-personnel pendant une mission à Lian Yu. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre alors, contre son gré, j'ai pris sa place. Nous étions poursuit par des tueurs, dont un qui se servait de boomerangs. Ils étaient en train de nous rattraper, j'ai préféré me sacrifier pour sauver le reste de l'équipe et pour que ma fille ait un avenir._ Expliqua Malcolm.

\- _C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu ais pu faire._ Grinça Théa. _J'ai vraiment cru que je ne te reverrai plus et qu'au moment où j'étais enfin prête à te pardonner tout ce que tu avais pu faire dans le passé, tu disparaissait à jamais..._

- _Mais tu n'es pas mort._ Fit remarquer Thomas en se rasseyant. _Comment as-tu fait pour survivre à une mine anti-personnel ?_

_\- Une flèche tyrolienne, mon arc était à terre non loin de mon pied libre, j'ai réussi à le récupérer rapidement et à tirer, Capitaine Boomerang ne pouvait rien faire, il était trop lent et ses armes n'étaient pas pratiques pour se battre au corps à corps et les hommes de Talia n'avaient pas reçu l'ordre d'attaquer. L'explosion a tué nos ennemis, seulement il y a eu un retour de flamme qui a brûlé toute la partie gauche de mon buste et la déflagration m'a propulsé une dizaine de mètres plus loin._

Tommy écarquilla les yeux, horrifié devant ces révélations. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Théa essuyait une larme, et se détournait d'eux, les épaules tremblantes.

- _Théa.._. Murmura Thomas en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

D'un mouvement brusque la jeune femme pivota vers eux, des larmes se déversant librement sur ses joues.

- _Les autres ne voulaient pas y retourner, ils disaient que c'était trop dangereux, Talia était toujours dans le coin, et on ne savait pas si Boomerang était encore vivant. Mais il fallait que je sache. Alors je suis revenue sur mes pas._

Théa prit une grosse inspiration, essayant de ne pas réagir face aux images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait eu si peur ce jour-là.

- _Ce que j'ai trouvé sur place... Il y avait un cratère à la place de la mine anti-personnel, des morceaux de chairs et viscères fumaient encore autour du trou, certains étaient toujours en feu. Une odeur de corps carbonisés flottait dans l'air, j'avais la nausée à cause de ça..._

Speedy frissonna, sa respiration saccadée, et entoura son corps de ses bras. Tommy lui effleura l'épaule de la sienne espérant l'ancrer dans la réalité et la sortir de l'horrible endroit où elle était en ce moment-même. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour continuer son histoire.

\- _Je pensais réellement que Malcolm était mort... Il y avait son arc qui gisait un peu plus loin, brisé en mille morceaux... Ses flèches étaient éparpillées un peu partout..._   
Théa lança un regard larmoyant à son père alors que celui-ci fixait d'un œil noir le mur en face de lui, ne supportant pas de voir la douleur sur le visage de sa fille.

- _Prends ton temps..._ Murmura Tommy en passant doucement sa main dans le dos de Théa pour la réconforter.

- _J'ai cherché parmi la charpie et les dépouilles pour trouver son cadavre. Mes mains étaient pleines de sang et de terre, je crois que mon visage en était recouvert aussi... Et puis je l'ai entendu. Un gémissement et un gargouillement épouvantable, comme si quelqu'un s'étouffait avec son propre sang. J'ai suivi le bruit et je l'ai trouvé environs dix mètres plus loin, allongé sur le dos... Il y avait... Il avait du sang partout... Je ne voyais que ça..._

\- _Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer Théa_. Coupa soudainOliver qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation.

- _Si, il le faut... Il faut que Tommy comprenne notre vie... Et j'en ai besoin..._ Souffla-t-elle. _Papa était encore conscient... Tout le côté gauche de son visage était brûlé... Il y avait un éclat d'obus enfoncé dans son bras droit... Et j'ai vite compris que son torse avait aussi été touché par le feu. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose... Mais j'étais en pleine panique, j'étais seule et je ne pouvais pas déplacer Papa de peur d'aggraver les blessures... Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter de m'en aller et le laisser là... De sauver ma peau et de rejoindre les autres..._

\- _Il voulait te protéger ..._ Fit remarquer Tommy en lançant un regard à Malcolm qui hocha la tête d'un geste presque mécanique. _Comment as-tu fait pour le sauver ?_

_\- J'ai été obligée de le bouger, j'ai dû le trainer... Et... Et il hurlait... C'était épouvantable... Il avait tellement mal... Et je me souviens que je pleurais et que je m'excusais encore et encore... Je crois qu'à un moment il a perdu connaissance... J'ai réussi à mettre Papa à l'abri et à stopper l'hémorragie au niveau de son bras avec sa ceinture en faisant un garrot. Ensuite j'ai enlevé ma veste et j'ai appuyé sur les blessures de son torse mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour son visage..._

Théa ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Avant de Tommy n'ait eu le temps de la prendre dans ses bras, Malcolm se leva et enveloppa sa fille dans ses bras puissants, Théa se jeta à corps perdu dans cette étreinte et s'accrocha avec vigueur au pull de son paternel. Enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Merlyn, la jeune femme déversa toute sa tristesse et ses remords à travers ses larmes.

\- _Je suis désolé Théa..._ Chuchota Malcolm en caressant doucement les boucles brunes de sa fille. _C'est fini maintenant, tout va bien._

Théa hocha la tête et se calma petit à petit grâce à la présence rassurante de son père.


	6. Accomodations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre mignon tout plein, parce qu'il faut bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

D'un commun accord ils cessèrent les explications pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil car la soirée avait été très riche en émotions, beaucoup d'informations avaient été divulguées et des liens s'étaient formés si petits soient-ils. Oliver salua tout le monde et rentra chez lui, Felicity l'y attendait. Théa proposa à Tommy de rester dormir dans la chambre d'ami, pour très vite le lui ordonner lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour refuser sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir déranger. Tout le monde alla donc se coucher, le cœur un peu plus léger qu'en début de soirée.

Thomas avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille qui pourrait le comprendre, et peut-être même lui permettre d'avancer et de trouver un nouveau but dans la vie. Il avait à présent un père avec qui il pouvait partager des choses, une sœur en vie qui semblait avoir vécu d'innombrables aventures et pas que des bonnes, et un meilleur ami qui jouait au justicier à ses heures perdues.

La nuit fut courte mais reposante apportant un nouveau regard sur les évènements.

Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un toqua à la porte pendant que le trio prenait le petit déjeuner.

- _Je vais ouvrir._ Déclara Malcolm en se levant, vidant sa tasse d'un trait.

Ouvrant la porte, Malcolm découvrit une personne qu'il croyait morte jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de les surprises de la veille.

\- _Bonjour. Je suppose que vous devez être Laurel de Terre-2 ?_ Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- _C'est exact, Mr Merlyn._ Acquiesça-t-elle après avoir examiné avec attention le visage de son hôte. _Puis-je entrer?_

_\- Oui bien sûr._

Malcolm s'écarta, laissant entrer le Canary de Terre-2.

\- _Est-ce que Tommy est ici ?_

_\- Il est dans la cuisine, suivez-moi._

L'Archer emboîta le pas à Laurel et la conduisit jusqu'au lieu de sustentation où les deux autres mangeaient toujours.

\- _Salut tout le monde !_ S'exclama Laurel.

Thomas et Théa levèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble.

- _Laurel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ Questionna Tommy.

\- _Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ?_ Renchérit Théa. 

\- _Souhaitez-vous un café_ ? Ajouta Malcolm.

La jeune femme les dévisagea un instant avant de partir dans un fou rire, tandis que les trois autres se jetaient des regards confus.

\- _On voit bien que vous êtes de la même famille !_ Expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna Théa.

\- _Pour rien, pour rien !_ Rit Laurel. _Pour répondre à vos questions, je suis ici pour discuter avec Tommy, Oliver m'a dit où vous étiez, et oui je veux bien une tasse de café, je vous remercie Mr Merlyn._

Malcolm servit donc une tasse au Canary, alors que l'Archer de Terre-2 se renfrognait en plongeant le nez dans son bol de céréales.

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner, Oliver t'a envoyée pour vérifier que je ne fais pas de bêtises ?_ Marmonna-t-il.

_\- Pas du tout. Il veut utiliser tes talents._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Il souhaiterait que tu fasses partie de l'équipe des justiciers, pour aider la ville._

Le jeune s'étouffa avec son lait et Malcolm lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

\- _Pardon !?_ S'écria Tommy du voix rauque quand il eut récupéré son souffle.

- _Je ne fais que passer les messages, il va tout t'expliquer quand nous irons à l'Arrowcave tout à l'heure._ Dit Laurel.

\- _Mais je ne suis pas un héros_ ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- _Tu peux le devenir. Oublier le passé et devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Commencer une nouvelle vie._ Affirma doucement Lance.

\- _Comment...?_ Souffla Tommy.

\- _Avec notre aide._ Rassura Laurel en lui souriant tandis que les autres opinaient de la tête.

\- _Tu n'es plus seul Tommy._ Encouragea Malcolm. _Tu as une famille qui te comprend et qui t'aime._

_\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire..._

_\- Alors tais-toi !_ Taquina Laurel en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

\- _Aïe !_ Rala Thomas en se frottant énergétique l'endroit maltraité.

\- _Chochotte !_

 _-Ils sont sortis ensemble_ ? Chuchota Théa à son père qui commençait à débarrasser la table.

\- _Je n'en ai aucune idée_. Répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.


	7. Première mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui je vous poste un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui ! Ne suis-je pas généreuse ?! Je tiens cependant à préciser que mon histoire ne suit pas forcément la chronologie de la série et que certaines personnes n'en font pas partie !   
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et pensez à me donner votre avis :D

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt à partir, la petite troupe se mit en route pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à l'Arrowcave où ils étaient attendus pour un débriefing.

Thomas tapotait nerveusement sa jambe, le stress montant à l'approche du lieu secret où il rencontrerait le reste de l'équipe. Une question tournait sans arrêt dans son esprit : allaient-ils l'accepter comme il était ? Laurel lui lança un regard plein de compréhension et lui serra doucement la main en guise de réconfort. Raffermissant sa prise sur son sac où sa tenue était rangée, le jeune homme hocha courageusement la tête et pénétra dans le bâtiment suivi par les autres.

Prenant l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol, le groupe resta silencieux, chacun réfléchissant à la suite des événements.

Cela faisait des mois maintenant que Théa et Malcolm n'avaient pas touché un arc ou une épée. L'un parce qu'il fallait raccrocher pour ne plus souffrir et l'autre à cause d'une convalescence plutôt longue. Le duo était resté à l'écart des membres de la team Arrow par soucis de tranquillité et de discrétion. Personne ne les avait vu depuis l'incident de Lian Yu et le père et la fille ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. C'était donc la première fois que Malcolm sortait en plein jour et il devait avouer que cela ne l'enchantait guère.  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent révélant alors quatre personnes dont une que Théa aurait cru ne jamais revoir.

\- _Roy !?_ Souffla-t-elle abasourdie.

\- _Salut Théa._ Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire gêné.

Le quatuor sortit d'un pas hésitant de l'élévateur tandis que Speedy dardait un regard confu sur son ex-petit ami.

\- _Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ Demanda Théa.

\- _Roy fait à nouveau partie de l'équipe_. Intervint Oliver. _Mais là n'est pas la question pour l'instant._

Malcolm qui était resté en retrait depuis le début de l'échange s'avança dans la lumière. Un murmure horrifié monta dans la pièce quand Curtis, Felicity et Harper posèrent les yeux sur l'ancien Ra's Al Ghul cependant l'intéressé ne s'en formalisa pas.

 _\- Si je comprends bien, le garçon qui a brisé le cœur de ma fille se tient dans la même pièce que nous après des années d'absence mais ce n'est pas un soucis ?_ Gronda-t-il les poings serrés et le regard furibond.

Un silence tendu tomba sur le groupe alors que Roy dansait d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- _Pourrait-on discuter de cela plus tard ?_ Proposa Felicity d'un ton tranchant. _Je pense qu'il y a plus urgent que le retour de Roy, comme par exemple le fait que Malcolm Merlyn se trouve parmi nous et que Tommy a l'air d'attendre d'être exécuté dans les minutes qui suivent._

Les Archers vert et noir se toisèrent du regard pendant encore quelques instants avant qu'Oliver ne capitule en soupirant.

\- _Roy a manifesté l'envie de reprendre du service voilà pourquoi il est ici. Quant à Malcolm, il est avec nous maintenant._ Déclara Queen.

\- _Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?! Les fois précédentes ne t'ont donc pas servi de leçons !?_ S'offusqua Overwatch en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _As-tu oublié qu'il s'est sacrifié pour nous sur Lian Yu?_ Tempêta Théa.

- _Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il s'est sacrifié pour TOI, Théa, pas pour nous_. Répliqua la blonde.

\- _Si vous n'acceptez pas mon père alors comment pouvez-vous accepter que je sois là ?_ Rembarra Tommy d'une voix forte et sans équivoque coupant court à la dispute. _Parce qu'autant être clair, sur ma Terre, je suis l'Archer noir, ce qui veut dire que je suis lui. Alors si vous ne voulez pas de lui, vous ne voulez pas de moi._

Tout le monde se tut brusquement devant cette véhémente déclaration de Thomas, tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui mais Tommy garda fermement sa position. Laurel afficha un sourire satisfait, elle qui croyait aux secondes et troisièmes et autres chances était plus que ravie que son ami prenne le parti de son père de Terre-1. Théa s'était intercalée entre Felicity et Malcolm, les mains sur les hanches et le visage exprimant une colère sourde, tandis que Roy et Curtis ne savaient absolument plus où se mettre. Oliver observait sans donner son avis la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Un bip sonore retentit dans l'Arrowcave et Curtis sauta sur l'occasion pour briser la lourde atmosphère qui pesait sur le groupe en s'exclamant :

\- _La ville nous appelle ! Il y a un cambriolage en cours dans les Glades ! Apparemment la banque principale est attaquée par des hommes avec des masques de clowns._

 _\- Tommy, Malcolm, Théa, équipez-vous, vous allez voir sur place._ Ordonna Oliver.

L'Arrowcave fut bientôt en ébullition, chacun s'attelant à sa tâche. Felicity et Curtis vérifiaient les caméras de surveillance et autres moyens d'espionnage, tandis que les trois Merlyn revêtaient leur costume, Roy et Laurel aidaient à les équiper de micro et autres gadgets leur permettant de communiquer et Oliver donnait des ordres.

\- _N'oubliez pas, vous y alliez tout d'abord pour du repérage, n'agissez que si vous y êtes obligés. Si aucune personne n'est en danger, restez à vos postes. Nous attraperons les auteurs des faits plus tard. La sécurité des otages passe avant tout._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas idiots Oliver_. Râla Malcolm.

\- _Avec vous dans les parages on ne sait jamais._ Cracha presque le jeune homme.

\- _Oliver ça suffit._ S'interposa Laurel. _Tu as promis de faire des efforts pour Tommy et Théa. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance._

Se tournant vers les trois justiciers, le visage du Canary s'adoucit.

\- _Soyez prudents tous les trois._

Quittant la base, les archers voyagèrent par les toits pour une discrétion optimale et une meilleure vue de la ville. Des sirènes de police hurlaient dans les rues alors qu'un convoie de véhicules des forces de l'ordre se dirigeaient tout droit vers les lieux du crime. Se déplaçant avec rapidité et aisance les héros de l'ombre arrivèrent bientôt à la banque. Ils se dispersèrent pour une occupation de l'espace plus efficace.

Des hommes en costumes, masqués et armés terrorisaient les clients et le personnel de l'établissement en hurlant avec leurs voix déformées et en braquant leurs fusils mitrailleurs sur les personnes présentes. Cependant nul ne semblait blessé au grand soulagement de la famille Merlyn.

Continuant d'observer les faits et gestes des délinquants, ils remarquèrent qu'aucun des quatre hommes ne paraissaient être le chef. Trois d'entre eux montaient la garde pendant que le quatrième remplissait des sacs de billets de banque. Tous se donnaient des ordres et pourtant l'organisation de la bande était parfaite. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, les criminels prirent la fuite à bord d'un bus jaune qui les attendait derrière le bâtiment.

Ayant respecté les ordres du grand chef Oliver, le trio suivit le poids lourd sur les toits de la ville mais ils le perdirent de vue lorsque celui-ci s'engouffra dans un tunnel. Passablement frustrés par l'obligation d'inaction, les justiciers rentrèrent à l'Arrowcave avec un moral au plus bas et une humeur massacrante.

Les seules choses positives de l'intervention étaient qu'ils avaient à présent le mode opératoire des cambrioleurs, leur tactiques de fuite, le nombre de personnes que comptait le groupe et peut-être même quelques autres indices qui viendraient après une fouille en profondeur des lieux.


	8. Révélation

Dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans l'Arrowcave un déferlement de questions leur tomba dessus.

\- _Vous allez bien ?_ Demanda frénétiquement Laurel en vérifiant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient blessés.

\- _Vous avez réussi à récupérer des informations ?_ Questionna Oliver.

\- _Vous ne vous êtes pas fait repérés ?_ Interrogea John Diggle qui était arrivé après leur départ.

Le peu de patience qu'il restait à Malcolm s'évapora, marchant à grands pas vers l'Archer vert, il le saisit par le col malgré les cris de protestations et les menaces qui en résultèrent, le rapprochant brutalement de son visage il chuchota d'un ton menaçant :

_\- Nous venons de laisser partir une bande de braqueurs au comportement plus que violent, tout ça parce que Mr Queen n'avait pas assez confiance en nous pour nous laisser intervenir alors que des dizaines de personnes étaient en danger. La prochaine fois que tu veux effectuer une mission de repérage, envoie donc tes petits toutous comme Mr Harper ou Mr Diggle pour faire le travail._

_\- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous faire confiance Merlyn_. Siffla Oliver.

- _Les garçons ça suffit !_ Explosa Laurel. _Mr Merlyn, s'il vous plaît, lâchez Oliver et toi, Oliver cesse de faire l'enfant !_

Les deux hommes se séparèrent non sans se lancer des regards haineux, alors que Mlle Lance secouait la tête d'un air désespéré, et que John rangeait lentement son arme au cas où il devrait en faire usage dans la seconde suivante.

- _Il faudrait peut-être discuter de la mission, calmement bien sûr parce que sinon on ne va pas s'entendre et puis après ça va encore mettre des conflits et tout ça, non pas qu'une bonne bagarre me déplaise mais je préfère garder ça pour l'entraînement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais évidemment je n'ai rien contre ton entraînement Oliver loin de là il est super intensif et super…_

Curtis s'interrompit sentant tous les regards posés sur lui, il venait encore de parler pour ne rien dire. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute quand il était stressé il parlait, un vrai moulin à parole, mais là franchement le surplus de testostérone le rendait nerveux.

\- _Pardon…_ Soupira-t-il, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Cela eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère car Tommy et Laurel ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement de Holt. Soufflant tous un coup, ils purent se rassembler autour de la table pour discuter du compte rendu de mission. Et ce fut Théa qui se chargea du début.

\- _Il y avait quatre hommes dans la banque, ils avaient regroupé les otages dans la pièce principale. Trois restaient en faction pour surveiller l'extérieur et les victimes pendant que le quatrième homme remplissait les sacs._

 _\- Aucun d'eux n'agissait comme un chef._ Ajouta Tommy.

 _\- Cinq minutes après que nous soyons arrivés ils sont partis en passant par l'arrière de la banque où un bus scolaire les attendait. Donc nous avons un cinquième homme._ Enchérit Malcolm.

\- _Ils semblent très organisés._ Remarqua Oliver.

_\- Il va falloir aller sur les lieux pour récupérer des indices, voir s'ils n'ont rien laissé._

_\- Je vais essayer de pirater les caméras de surveillance de la ville pour voir si je peux retrouver leur trace._ Déclara Felicity.

\- _Je pense qu'ils ont abandonné le véhicule sous le tunnel où nous les avons perdus._ Souligna le plus vieux des Merlyn.

\- _C'est fort probable._ Confirma Diggle.

\- _Il faut agir rapidement, ils vont recommencer_. Dit Théa.

\- _Bien, Felicity, tu cherches les vidéos de surveillance, Roy, Dig et moi on va aller au tunnel, Laurel tu vas au commissariat pour récupérer des informations, et vous les Merlyn vous allez sur les lieux du crime, voyez si vous trouvez quelque chose._ Organisa Oliver.

Tous se mirent au travail. Dig, Oliver Et Roy s'équipèrent, Laurel partit pour le commissariat, Felicity et Curtis se mirent à taper frénétiquement sur leur clavier respectif surfant et piratant les sites de la police de Starling city. Enfin les Merlyn repartirent pour la banque.

Sur place, la police avait déjà investi les lieux, des cordons jaunes barraient l'accès à l'établissement bancaire et des agents montaient la garde pour qu'aucun petit malin ne puisse passer. Cependant, trois silhouettes noires s'infiltrèrent silencieusement dans la bâtisse. Communiquant sans bruit, les trois ombres cherchèrent des indices parmi les débris de verre et cartouches de fusils mitrailleurs. Ils en récupérèrent plusieurs pour des analyses ultérieures, ainsi que de nombreuses empreintes appartenant sans aucun doute aux malheureuses victimes du bracage.

Soudain, l'Archer noir de Terre-1 s'immobilisa et pâlit sous sa cagoule en fixant quelque chose qui traînait sur le comptoir d'un guichet et qui n'augurait rien de bon pour l'avenir de la ville. Intrigués ses camarades se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Ne comprenant pas la signification de l'objet, les deux autres se détournèrent rapidement pour recommencer les fouilles de la pièce. Malcolm rangea précieusement l'indice et fit signe à Théa et Tommy que l'heure était venue de se retirer.

Ils repartirent tout aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient arrivés et retournèrent à l'Arrowcave pour partager leurs découvertes.

À leur retour, la nuit venait de tomber et Laurel et le reste de l'équipe étaient déjà là, n'attendant plus qu'eux.

\- _La pêche aux indices a été bonne ?_ Demanda Curtis.

- _On a récupéré un peu tout ce qui trainait._ Répondit Théa. _Il faudra faire analyser tout ça._

Malcolm restait étrangement silencieux tandis que Laurel se lançait dans son récit.

_\- La police de Starling n'a absolument rien trouvé sur place, les douilles ont été prélevées et attendent d'être analysées, aucune empreinte à part celles des clients et du personnel. Tout l'argent a été pillé par les braqueurs. C'est du travail de professionnels. Il n'y a aucun cas de braquages parfaits dans la ville à part celui-là._

Oliver hocha la tête et posa les yeux sur Felicity et Curtis.

 _\- Les vidéos de surveillance n'ont rien donné, les hommes sont arrivés à pieds déjà masqués, ils ne l'ont jamais retiré._ Déclara la blonde.

 _\- Le bus attendait à l'arrière de la banque durant tout le braquage, c'est évidemment un véhicule volé donc la plaque d'immatriculation ne nous a pas aidé. On a réussi à le suivre pendant son trajet mais dès qu'ils ont passé le tunnel, le bus avait disparu_. Enchérit Curtis.

\- _C'est parce qu'ils l'ont fait brûlé à l'intérieur du tunnel_. Confia Oliver.

\- _On a retrouvé la carcasse fumante du poids lourd._ Ajouta Diggle. _Aucune empreinte ici non plus._

 _\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose_. Chuchota soudain Malcolm qui se faisait discret depuis le début.

Il sortit sous le regard des autres un morceau de papier qui s'avérait être une carte de jeu. Il la jeta sur table et dévisageant le plafond, le dessin du joker souriait de toutes dents et s'exclamait victorieux:

_\- Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?_


	9. Le Joker

La team Arrow regardait la carte du joker d'un œil méfiant.

- _Ca me dit quelque chose._ Dit Curtis. _Mais ce n'est pas possible sinon on serait vraiment, vraiment dans le pétrin. Et quand je dis dans le pétrin je veux dire qu'on est vraiment dans le caca._

 _\- Tu connais ce criminel ?_ Demanda Oliver.

\- _Evidemment. Qui ne le connait pas ?_

_\- Nous apparemment. Souffla Felicity en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège._

_\- L'homme que nous cherchons se fait appeler le Joker._ Expliqua Malcolm. _Il courrait les rues de Gotham en y semant la terreur, il est aussi allé à Metropolis. Cette carte, c'est sa marque de fabrique. Il est imprévisible, fou et absolument déterminé à prendre le contrôle des villes où il va. C'est un meurtrier, un sadique._

 _\- Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?_ Interrogea d'un air suspicieux Dig.

- _J'ai été Ra's Al Ghul. Trancha l'intéressé. Je sais beaucoup de choses._

 _\- Comment est-ce qu'on l'arrête ?_ Questionna Théa.

\- _Je ne sais pas…_ Soupira Merlyn en baissant le regard sur la carte.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce et une chape d'angoisse envahit peu à peu l'Arrowcave. La ville avait subi de nombreuses attaques, Malcolm avait tenté la détruire, Deathstroke avait manqué de prendre le contrôle, tuant le maire et lâchant ses super-hommes, Ra's Al Ghul avait répandu un virus, et pleins d'autres avaient endommagé Starling city. Mais à chaque fois ils avaient réussi à vaincre les méchants et la ville en était ressortie plus forte qu'auparavant. Seulement aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était sûr. Ce Joker était peut-être la goutte de trop, il serait peut-être l'arrêt de mort de Starling.

- _Nous allons trouver. Nous allons réussir à l'arrêter._ Encouragea Tommy. _Ensemble._

 _\- Tommy a raison, il ne faut pas se décourager, nous allons établir un plan, réunir tout ce que nous savons sur cet individu, ces méthodes de travail, tout. Ensuite nous partirons à sa recherche, nous ne le laisserons pas s'échapper. Quoiqu'il en coûte, nous le vaincrons, et ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, nous aurons sans doute des échecs mais nous sortirons victorieux de cette bataille._ Déclara Laurel en tapant du poing sur la table.

 _\- Wouah…_ Souffla Curtis en la regardant avec admiration. _On dirait un discours qu'Aragorn aurait fait avant d'aller combattre les orcs et le Mordor._

 _\- Qui est Aragorn ?_ Demanda Malcolm les sourcils froncés.

 _\- Tu déconnes là ?_ S'écria Théa en dévisageant son père comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé à côté de la première. _C'est un personnage emblématique du Seigneur des anneaux !_

 _\- Oh… je n'ai pas lu le livre… ni vu les films..._ Avoua Merlyn.

\- _Sacrilège !_ Cria Felicity.

\- _Il faut vraiment que tu sortes de ta grotte de temps en temps Papa…_ Soupira Théa, secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

- _Il va nous dire qu'il ne connaît pas Harry Potter bientôt…_ Frissonna Curtis.

Avant que l'Archer noir n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Oliver remit de l'ordre :

\- _Peut-être pourrions-nous revenir au sujet essentiel._

_\- Euh oui pardon…_

_\- Que savons-nous du Joker ?_ Commença Diggle.

 _\- C'était un ingénieur qui a quitté son travail pour devenir humoriste mais il a totalement échoué. Il a perdu tout son argent et pour subvenir aux besoins de sa femme enceinte il a commencé à travailler pour des criminels, des mafieux. Il devait voler dans une fabrique de cartes à jouer. Cette usine utilisait des produits chimiques, tout ce que je sais de la suite c'est que la femme du Joker est morte le jour du casse et en voulant arrêter les criminels Batman a fait tomber le Joker dans les produits…_ Raconta Malcolm. _Après cela, il a juré de se venger et il a commencé à semer la pagaille à Gotham._

 _\- Wouah c'est une vie pourrie qu'il a eu._ Constata Roy.

\- _C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu l'ennemi numéro un du Batman ?_ Demanda Tommy.

 _\- Il s'en est pris au maire de la ville, à Harvey Dent un procureur très aimé de Gotham, il l'a transformé en Double Face et après un combat face au justicier Dent est mort. Il s'en est aussi pris au commissaire Gordon et à sa fille. Une histoire sordide que j'aimerai ne pas vous raconter. Enfin bref, il s'en prend toujours aux gens haut placés dans l'échelle sociale, une fois ces personnes éliminées, il établit sa loi et sème le chaos._ Expliqua l'ancien Ra's Al Ghul.

 _\- Alors pourquoi cambrioler les banques de Starling ?_ Interrogea John en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. _Pourquoi perdre son temps à voler de l'argent alors qu'il pourrait directement s'en prendre aux hauts dignitaires de la ville ?_

_\- A votre avis._

_\- Pour mettre la ville dans la nécessité ! Sans argent le ville est à genoux et il a beaucoup plus de pouvoirs !_ S'exclama Laurel.

 _\- Et alors il peut l'achever en tuant les dirigeants !_ Compléta Thomas.

- _Alors il nous reste du temps pour l'arrêter, il faut protéger les autres banques_. Dit Oliver. _Tant qu'il n'aura pas les banques, il restera loin du maire et des commissaires. Il faut garder l'esprit du Joker focalisé sur l'argent._

 _\- Il faudrait prévenir la police pour qu'ils mettent en place des unités de protection_. Proposa Théa.

 _\- Non on ne peut pas_. Contra Roy. _La loi anti-justicier nous empêche de les prévenir. Il faudra se débrouiller seul._

\- _Alors nous les protégerons nous-même._ Affirma Tommy.

- _A partir de maintenant notre priorité est d'arrêter cette bande criminels, si vous les voyez n'hésitez pas à utiliser la force. Nous ne les laisserons pas prendre le pouvoir dans cette ville._ Clama l'Archer vert.

\- _Et s'il arrive à prendre le pouvoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ Souffla Curtis. _Parce que personnellement je n'ai pas encore fait mon testament et j'aimerai ne pas le faire._

_\- Nous nous battrons._


	10. La machine se met en marche

C'est ainsi que le plan fut établi, les trois banques restantes seraient surveillées par deux justiciers jour et nuit. Oliver ferait équipe avec Diggle, Laurel serait avec Tommy, et Théa s'allierait à Roy. Malcolm surveillerait l'appartement du maire, tandis que Curtis et Felicity auraient pour mission d'espionner le commissariat avec les caméras de vidéosurveillance.

Si quelqu'un voyait quelque chose de suspect il devait agir immédiatement en conséquence. Les groupes formés se séparèrent pour prendre leur poste d'observation, tandis que la nuit était tombée depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures.

La ville était calme et paisible, rien n'était à signaler. Quelques voitures de police patrouillaient dans les rues, des jeunes gens sortaient et entraient dans des bars, et des couples marchaient main dans la main au clair de lune. Le maire était encore à son bureau, remplaçant des papiers et signant des documents importants. Les banques avaient fermé depuis 18h, seuls les vigiles demeuraient. Le commissariat était presque vide, quelques agents restaient pour surveiller les malfrats arrêtés pour voies de fait ou atteintes à la pudeur. Les heures passaient et les justiciers restaient vigilants.

Soudain les écrans de la ville s'animèrent, d'abord un grésillement et puis de la neige les emplit. Une image apparut ensuite, une carte animée du Joker riant aux éclats et un message s'éleva dans la ville, se répétant encore et encore :

**\- Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?**

Un rire strident ponctuait cette annonce. Tout Starling city fut tout à coup en ébullition, des voitures de police, sirène hurlante, quittèrent le poste de police, les gens se mirent à paniquer alors que le message continuait de passer en boucle dans les enceintes. Les hommes de l'ombre furent sur le qui-vive, scrutant les rues à la recherche des hommes aux masques de clown.

Une explosion fut trembler des murs de Starling, la déflagration venait de l'appartement du maire d'où s'élevait une fumée noire. Tommy et Théa tournèrent des regards horrifiés vers l'endroit de la détonation. Les images d'un Malcolm hurlant, le visage brûlé revinrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme.

L'allocution du Joker changea, son visage apparaissant à l'écran, ses cheveux verts contrastaient avec le maquillage blanc de son visage, ses lèvres rouges recourbées en un sourire grotesque s'étirèrent encore plus, faisant ressortir les cicatrices qui agrandissaient le rictus.

 **-** **Chers habitants de Starling city, je me présente, je suis le Joker ! Souvenez donc de cette ville, car bientôt elle sera à moi et j'en serai roi !**

Un rire dément monta des enceintes lorsque l'homme rejeta la tête en arrière pour s'esclaffer, ses dents jaunes se révélant au public.

**\- Rien ne m'arrêtera, pas même ces petits justiciers qui courent les rues. J'installe dès à présent une nouvelle politique ! Plus autoritaire, elle aidera les habitants de la ville à lutter contre ces hommes masqués ! Chaque bonne action sera récompensée ! Et chaque mauvaise… Haha ! Le châtiment encouru sera une surprise !**

Toute la ville fut brusquement plongée dans le noir, un silence horrifié tomba sur la population pendant que l'écho du rire continuait de se propager.

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent un murmure terrifié parcourut les habitants.

 _\- Felicity j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !_ Hurla Oliver dans son oreillette.

\- _Je n'en sais rien !_ Répondit celle-ci en tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier.

\- _Il faut que j'aille voir si Papa va bien !_ S'écria Théa.

\- _Non !_ S'exclama Oliver. _Tout le monde reste à son poste. C'est une diversion. Curtis, essaie de contacter Malcolm._

 _\- Son oreillette est déconnectée_ ! S'exclama Curtis.

Une panique sourde commença à envahir les deux Merlyn, alors que des milliers de scénarios traversaient leur tête.

\- _Je suis sûre qu'il va bien Tommy._ Chuchota Laurel en lui prenant la main. _C'est un homme plein de ressources._

 _\- Je l'espère…_ Murmura-t-il en retour. _Je… Je ne veux pas le perdre…_

_\- Tu ne le perdras pas…_

_\- Merci Laurel._ Souffla Tommy en contemplant le visage angélique de Laurel qui lui lança un magnifique sourire.

Une deuxième explosion secoua la ville, cette fois-ci, la maison du commissaire avait été visée, heureusement celle-ci était encore sur son lieu de travail tout comme le maire.

La voix du Joker rugit à nouveau à travers Starling city :

**\- Je mettrai en place une police pour assurer une meilleure sécurité de la ville et pour la défendre contre vos pitoyables héros !**

\- _Il doit y avoir une raison à tout cela, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une diversion._ Dit Roy.

\- _Il nous donne ses cibles…_ Compléta Diggle.

- _Il joue avec nous_. Gronda Oliver. _Il nous montre son jeu tout en sachant qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant._

Une troisième détonation acheva la soirée. Le bureau du procureur en avait été la cible, tuant au moins quatre personnes et blessant gravement des dizaines d'autres. C'est depuis sa fenêtre que celle-ci découvrit son cabinet en feu.

**\- Adieu les jugements impartiaux, désormais un tribunal public sera formé, les coupables jugés à la vue de tous, et la sentence sera formulée ! Préparez-vous habitants de Starling city, la ville telle que vous la connaissez va disparaître. Souvenez-vous d'elle, car bientôt je serai là !**

\- _La machine est en marche…_ Marmonna Tommy.


	11. Contre coup.

Starling city était en ébullition, les personnes importantes de la ville avaient toutes été visées par le Joker.

Les sirènes des voitures de police et de pompier hurlaient dans les rues, les habitants couraient et criaient sur les trottoirs et sur la route. La panique et le chaos étaient à présent maîtres de la soirée.

Les justiciers étaient sonnés, les explosions avaient été un coup dur et tout cela avait été inattendu. Personne n'avait été préparé à ces attaques, les banques auraient dû être les cibles. Tous fixaient la ville en pleine anarchie, aucun n'osait parler ni bouger, le monde venait s'écrouler sous leurs yeux et ils n'avaient rien pu faire, ils n'avaient fait que regarder impuissants pendant que le Joker semait la pagaille.

Curtis essayait désespérément de contacter Malcolm mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était un infernal grésillement. Felicity cherchait parmi les vidéos surveillances les hommes de mains du Joker mais il n'y avait qu'une foule en panique sur les écrans.

 _\- Curtis…_ Chuchota Théa au bord des larmes. _Curtis dis-moi que tu as des nouvelles de Papa…_

 _\- J'essaie de le contacter Théa mais je n'y arrive pas !_ Pesta-t-il en tapant sur la table.

 _\- Il faut qu'on aille voir._ Déclara Tommy en sortant de sa cachette.

\- _Non !_ Ordonna Oliver. _Personne ne bouge !_

 _\- Excuse-moi Oliver mais avec tout le respect que je te dois, je n'abandonne pas mon père là-bas !_ Répliqua sèchement l'Archer de Terre-2.

_\- Tommy…_

_\- Je ne perdrai pas mon père une deuxième fois ! Je ne vais pas rester planté là tandis qu'il est peut-être blessé et incapable de bouger à quelques mètres de moi !_

_\- Moi non plus !_ Clama Théa.

 _\- Très bien allez-y._ Grogna Oliver dans son oreillette. _Mais vous êtes seuls sur ce coup._

 _\- Je t'accompagne._ Dit Laurel à Tommy.

- _Non reste ici. L'un de nous doit surveiller la banque_. Répondit-il en lui embrassant la joue. Soit prudente. 

\- _Toi aussi._

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et disparut dans la nuit.

A l'appartement du maire, Tommy et Théa se rejoignirent à bout de souffle. Une odeur âcre s'élevait en même temps que la fumée emplissait les pièces du studio, des flammes léchaient les murs et le plafond, le brasier dégageait une forte chaleur et quelques explosions projetaient des débris autour des deux héros.  
Une violente toux les saisit, l'air leur brulait les poumons et les yeux. Fouillant les restes de l'appartement autant qu'ils le purent, les deux justiciers ne trouvèrent aucune trace d'Al-Saher.

\- _Papa !_ Hurla la jeune femme d'une voix rauque.

\- _On ne peut pas rester là !_ S'écria Tommy. _C'est trop dangereux !_

 _\- Quoi ? On ne peut pas le laisser !_ S'offusqua Théa avant de tousser.

_\- Il n'est pas ici !_

_\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?!_

_\- Fais-moi confiance._

Le visage noirci par la suie, le frère et la sœur sortirent pour monter sur le toit. Respirant l'air frais à grandes gorgées, ils scrutèrent les alentours de l'immeuble à la recherche d'une forme noire qui pourrait être leur père. En bas, les pompiers étaient sur pied de guerre pour éteindre les flammes et aider les rescapés.

\- _Tommy ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ Demanda Laurel dans son oreille. _Tu as des nouvelles de Malcolm ?_

 _\- Non toujours rien._ Répondit-il.

\- _Vous allez le retrouver j'en suis sûre._ Rassura-t-elle.

_\- Merci Laurel…_

_\- Là !_ S'exclama Théa en pointant du doigt quelque chose suspendu à un fil quelques étages sous l'appartement en feu.

 _\- Oh mon dieu…_ Souffla Thomas.

_\- Comment on va faire pour le décrocher ?!_

_\- Suis-moi, j'ai un plan._

Ils retournèrent en courant à l'intérieur du gratte-ciel, et se précipitèrent à l'étage où Malcolm pendait inconscient dans les airs. Cependant trouver l'endroit exact où il était fut plus compliqué que prévu. Par chance, l'immeuble avait été évacué d'urgence, les gens, dans la panique, avaient laissé leurs portes grandes ouvertes ou non verrouillées. Après plusieurs recherches infructueuses, ils finirent par trouver le bon appartement.

Le corps du père Merlyn tournoyait doucement au gré du vent, emmêlé dans le fil le reliant de sa ceinture à la flèche qu'il avait plantée quelques étages plus haut. Une blessure sanguinolente lui barrait le front, sans doute dût à l'impact contre la fenêtre.

\- _Il faut se dépêcher, il reste peu de temps avant que le lien ne cède._ Dit Tommy. _Une fois que je l'aurai attrapé et que je te le dirai, il faudra que tu coupes le fil, Théa._

Théa fixa Tommy de ses grands yeux larmoyants et dans un geste impulsif, le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa tenue.

\- _Ca va aller, je te le promets, on va le sauver._ Murmura-t-il.

\- _Promis ?_ Chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- _Je te le promets._ S'éloignant d'elle, Thomas lui sourit. _Prête ?_

_\- Prête._

Ouvrant la baie vitrée, Thomas essaya d'attraper Malcolm avec le plus de délicatesse possible. L'agrippant aussi fort qu'il le put, il fit signe à sa sœur de trancher le fil, celle-ci s'exécuta immédiatement, permettant à son frère de ramener complètement le corps de Merlyn à l'intérieur.

- _Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_ Demanda Théa en s'agenouillant à leurs côtés.

- _Il respire._ Confirma Tommy. _Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on retourne à la base, on pourra le soigner là-bas._

 _\- Felicity._ Dit Théa dans son oreillette. _On aurait besoin d'un véhicule à l'immeuble du maire._

_\- Très bien j'envoie Curtis. Vous avez retrouvé Merlyn ?_

_\- Il est avec nous mais inconscient._

_\- Curtis est en route, il vous attendra à l'arrière du bâtiment là où personne n'ira chercher._

Tommy hissa son père sur ses épaules et se releva lentement. La descente allait être longue et les escaliers allaient s'avérer être une tâche périlleuse, parce que bien qu'il soit musclé son père pesait tout de même son poids.

Un long moment plus tard, ils furent enfin arrivés au point de rendez-vous, à bout de souffle et les muscles tétanisés. Thomas reposa son père au sol et ils attendirent l'arrivée de Curtis.

_\- Laurel, j'ai retrouvé mon père._

_\- Oh dieu merci !_ Répondit-elle dans son oreille. _Vous allez bien ?_

_\- Papa est inconscient mais Théa et moi sommes en un seul morceau. Et vous comment ça se passe de votre côté ?_

_\- La police patrouille partout, mais pour l'instant à part la panique de la population il n'y a rien à signaler. Mais Oliver veut quand même qu'on reste._

_\- Tout a été brutal, personne ne pensait qu'il allait faire une chose pareille aussi vite…_

_\- Oui…_ Souffla le Canary.

\- _Laurel… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…_ Commença Tommy alors que Théa essayait vainement de ne pas écouter la conversation qui commençait à devenir beaucoup trop intime à son gout.

_\- Je t'écoute._

_\- Laurel, je…_

Un grognement vint soudain du blessé qui se réveillait petit à petit coupant la déclaration de Thomas.

 _\- Papa !_ S'exclama Théa.

- _Théa…_ Marmonna-t-il, les yeux encore fermés, un pli de douleur lui creusant le front.

\- _Ne bouge pas, tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête._ Dit-elle en lui prenant doucement la main.

_\- Théa a raison._

_\- Tommy ?_

_\- On est là, tout va bien. On va bientôt rentrer, repose-toi._ Conseilla le jeune homme en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.

\- _D'accord…_ Soupira Malcolm, son corps se détendant tandis qu'il tombait dans un sommeil tourmenté.

\- _Tommy ? Tommy tout va bien ?_ Appelait Laurel.

- _Oui tout va bien, Papa s'est brièvement réveillé. Il faut que je te laisse la voiture est arrivée. On se voit à la base. Soit prudente._


	12. Remise en question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour ce temps d'attente !

Après un trajet silencieux et tendu, la voiture se gara devant la base et Théa se chargea de réveiller son père. Avec l'aide de Curtis, ils réussirent à emmener un Malcolm aux jambes flageolantes à l'intérieur de l'Arrowcave où Felicity les attendait en mâchonnant nerveusement son crayon.

Unr fois assis sur un lit de camps, dans une infirmerie grossièrement improvisée, Tommy et sa sœur s'occupèrent de leur paternel qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts à cause sans doute d'une légère commotion et du choc qui remplaçait l'adrénaline.

\- _J'en ai marre des explosions…_ Râlait-il faiblement.

\- _Oh il n'est pas si mal en point s'il peut râler._ Charia Théa en retirant la lourde ceinture qui enserrait la taille de son père.

\- _Oui il devrait s'en sortir._ Ajouta Thomas en examinant les pupilles de Malcolm avec une petite lampe.

\- _Je vous entends vous savez…_ Grogna l'intéressé.

Malgré l'inquiétude que les jeunes gens pouvaient ressentir, le fait que leur père réponde à leurs railleries les réconfortait énormément.

Une fois l'épaisse veste retirée, l'ampleur des dégâts fut révélée en même temps que les marques de brûlure dues à la mine anti-personnel mais personne ne pipa mot là-dessus. Un énorme hématome s'étendait des reins jusqu'au nombril de l'Archer noir de Terre-1 à l'endroit où la ceinture avait été quelques instants plus tôt.

\- _Ouh ça doit faire mal ça !_ Siffla Curtis. _Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai eu un bleu de ce genre, c'était ma première mission ! J'avais dû m'accrocher à un fil pour faire tyrolienne et j'ai pas réussi à freiner ! J'ai eu mal pendant une semaine ! Et même après quinze jours, l'hématome était toujours là !_

Tout le monde regardait Curtis qui riait à sa propre blague jusqu'il ne rit de gêne en sentant qu'elle avait fait un flop.

\- _Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ça doit faire un mal de chien…_ Dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Felicity roula des yeux et Curtis retourna à son ordinateur pour se distraire de sa honte.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le reste de l'équipe entra d'un pas lourd dans la pièce. Oliver avait enfin accepté de laisser tomber la surveillance des banques.

Le regard de Tommy s'illumina en voyant Laurel ainsi que celui de Théa en apercevant Roy, cela n'échappa pas au père Merlyn qui malgré sa commotion était toujours un bon observateur. Une conversation allait s'imposer tôt ou tard.

\- _Rien n'a fonctionné comme prévu !_ Explosa l'Archer vert en claquant son arc sur une table.

\- _Nous savons au moins maintenant qui sont les cibles du Joker._ Relativisa Diggle.

\- _Aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'une mise en garde. Mais à présent que nous savons qui il vise, nous allons avoir un coup d'avance._ Dit Felicity.

\- _On ne peut pas avoir un coup d'avance sur le Joker._ Contra Malcolm. _Il est trop imprévisible._

\- _On va surveiller les cibles et quand il attaquera nous serons prêts._ Claqua Oliver.

La colère, pensa l'Archer de Terre-1, c'était exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dans ce genre de situation, avec ce genre d'ennemi.

\- _Il nous faut un nouveau plan._ Déclara Tommy.

\- _Il faut y réfléchir à tête reposée, pour l'instant nous sommes tous fatigués et sur les nerfs._ Conseilla Laurel.

\- _Nous n'avons pas le temps !_ Répliqua l'Archer vert.

\- _Il ne va pas frapper tout de suite, ça serait trop facile, accorde-nous quelques heures de repos._

 _\- Laurel a raison Oliver._ Raisonna doucement Felicity.

\- _Mais…_

_\- Oliver tout le monde a besoin de se reposer, toi, y compris. Nous réfléchirons à un plan après quelques heures de sommeil._

Le jeune Queen finit par accepter, et ils installèrent des lits de camps dans la pièce. Le visage du Joker et des explosions planaient encore dans les esprits rendant la détente et l'endormissement difficiles. Peu réussirent à dormir correctement.

Au petit matin, c'est avec des visages fatigués qu'ils se levèrent, et le café que Diggle prépara fut le bienvenu. Théa et Tommy examinèrent une nouvelle fois les blessures de leur père sous ses protestations, il allait très bien merci, et purent constater que l'hématome avait bien pris ses aises.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table de travail pour élaborer leur nouveau plan.

\- _Bien que fait-on maintenant que nous savons qui sont les cibles ?_ Demanda Roy.

\- _Il faut les surveiller et de très près. Vérifier l'entourage, le Joker est capable de faire pression sur eux pour qu'ils s'en prennent à leur propre famille._ Enonça Malcolm. _Il faudra se méfier des hommes de main, ils sont bêtes comme leurs pieds mais incroyablement forts, le Joker aime s'amuser en faisant des blagues de mauvais goût, comme un gaz qui forcerait les gens à rire jusqu'à la mort._

 _\- Sérieusement là ?_ S'écria Harper tandis que tous fixaient Malcolm avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux et des grimaces horrifiées sur le visage.

\- _Oui. Il aime aussi les entrées fracassantes. Il se prend pour un grand comédien du crime. Les explosions sont ses jouets préférés, les voitures et appartements piégés, les entrepôts. Il s'adonne aussi au kidnapping mais il y vient souvent qu'en dernier recours._ Continua l'Archer noir.

\- _Ce type est totalement fou…_ Souffla Diggle.

\- _Il a fait un séjour à l'asile d'Arkham._

 _\- Et bien on peut dire que ça ne lui a pas vraiment réussi…_ Railla Théa.

Malcolm hocha la tête et regarda Oliver droit dans les yeux.

\- _Il y a toujours des pertes avec lui, des gens meurent, des familles sont détruites et le Batman a failli y rester, le commissaire Gordon aussi. Nous devons être très prudents. Il ne faut pas lui répondre par la colère, c'est ce qu'il attend de nous, il faut être méthodique et organisé pour pouvoir le vaincre._

 _\- Que proposez-vous ?_ Demanda Oliver laissant les rênes au père Merlyn qui savait apparemment de quoi il parlait, en tout cas bien plus que lui, il devait bien l'avouer.

\- _Il faut que nous accompagnions les cibles en civil. Normalement le Joker ne connait pas nos identités, nous pourrons nous fondre dans la masse, observer plus facilement et agir en toute discrétion. Mme Queen et Mr Holt surveilleront d'ici avec toutes les caméras, nous avons besoin de leur point de vue extérieur._

 _\- Ca m'a l'air d'être un bon plan._ Constata John. _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Oliver ?_

 _\- Il est correct en effet._ Répondit-il en acquiesçant lentement.


	13. Contre-attaque

Pendant plusieurs jours les héros de l'ombre suivirent et espionnèrent les trois cibles du tueur fou. Chacun se relayant pour ne pas paraître louche et attirer la suspicion, certains n'y allaient que la nuit et pendant que d'autres s'occupaient de la journée. Aucun acte malveillant n'était pour l'instant à déplorer et le criminel semblait faire profil bas, préparant sans doute sa prochaine attaque.

Suite aux agressions et aux menaces perpétraient par le Joker, le maire organisa un rassemblement pour protester et montrer à ce criminel que personne ne s'abaissait face à une telle cruauté. Une marche blanche fut organisée dans les rues de Starling pour commémorer les morts et les blessés des attentats du 3 février et une conférence était prévue à la fin. Une semaine était passée et un message fort devait être envoyé. Des bannières scandaient **Nous n'avons pas peur de vous !** , **Starling city est à nous !**

Craignant le pire malgré la surveillance des cibles, les justiciers durent redoubler d'efforts pour assurer la sécurité des victimes. Positionnés sur les toits, les membres de la team Arrow suivirent le cortège sans être vus, scrutant les alentours. La manifestation se fit dans le calme et aucun incident n'arriva.

La marche se termina par un discours du maire devant le commissariat, touché lui aussi par les explosions.

\- _Je souhaiterai d'abord remercier toutes les personnes présentes ici et vous dire que vous êtes courageux ! Nous sommes courageux !_ Scanda le maire en ouvrant les bras. _Malgré les attaques de cet homme fou qui se fait appeler le Joker, vous êtes venus, vous avez vaincu votre peur ! Vous auriez pu rester chez vous en vous morfondant ou en pensant que sortir était trop dangereux mais vous êtes ici et je vous en remercie du plus profond de mon cœur._

Des applaudissements retentirent, provoquant une vague de crispation chez les héros de l'ombre, s'attendant à des coups de feu qui seraient étouffés par la clameur de la population.

\- _Je voudrai à présent rendre hommage aux morts et aux blessés, je vous propose donc une minute de silence en leur honneur._

La rue se fit absolument silencieuse, seuls les sifflements du vent et le chant des oiseaux se faisaient entendre.

\- _J'aimerai envoyer un message à ce Joker._ Reprit le maire lorsque la minute fut passée. _Je voudrai lui dire que je vous plains sincèrement. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je sais une chose, s'attaquer à des gens sans défense pour semer le chaos est un acte de lâcheté. Quoique vous fassiez Mr le Joker, nous ne nous flancherons pas, nous resterons soudés et forts face à vos attaques. Cette ville n'est pas à vous. Cette ville appartient aux habitants de Starling city. Alors où que vous soyez Mr le Joker, sachez ceci : nous vous traquerons et nous vous arrêterons. Nous n'avons pas peur de vous !_

Ce discours fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, l'espoir revenait peu à peu dans l'esprit des habitants de Starling. C'était un appel aux armes caché sous une élocution clamant le courage et la ténacité de la ville.

La foule se dispersa petit peu par petit peu, permettant aux héros de se détendre légèrement et d'organiser une réunion de crise.

De retour à l'Arrowcave, ce fut Tommy qui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait.

\- _Son discours va envenimer les choses ! Le maire a demandé à la population de se battre ! Il va y avoir des émeutes, les gens vont devenir paranos ! Ils vont s'entretuer ! Tout le monde va être méfiant !_

 _\- Tommy n'a pas tort sur ce coup…_ Souffla Roy. _Ça recommence comme avec Brickwell…_

 _\- Sauf que là c'est le maire qui appelle à la rébellion…_ Pesta Oliver.

\- _On va avoir deux fois plus de travail._ Soupira Théa en se laissant tomber dans un siège.

\- _Le Joker va vouloir prouver que le maire n'est pas aussi intouchable qu'il ne le pense. Il n'a fait que pavaner aujourd'hui, à se montrer en public comme si il ne craignait rien._ Accusa Malcolm.

 _\- On va devoir le surveiller 24h sur 24 à partir de maintenant. Le maire est notre priorité. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il n'a pas frappé pendant qu'il était à vue ?_ Dit le jeune Queen en faisant les cents pas.

\- _L'espoir, pour mieux détruire une ville, il faut anéantir l'espoir._ Répondit l'Archer noir. _Notre cher dirigeant vient de redonner confiance aux habitants de Starling, ils vont essayer de contre-attaquer, et c'est à ce moment que le Joker va frapper, lorsque toute la population sera debout et prête à se battre. Mais elle n'aura aucune chance, le Joker gagnera et tout espoir sera perdu. Il pourra ainsi prendre le contrôle d'une ville où les habitants auront perdu toute vivacité et toute envie de se défendre. Le discours du maire a fait pire que mieux, la chute n'en sera que plus dure._

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration, parfois Oliver oubliait à quel point Malcolm pouvait être clairvoyant, et ce qu'il prédisait était terrifiant mais cela allait bientôt être la réalité. Si le maire mourrait alors Starling serait fichue. La vie cette personne était cruciale pour la survie de leur ville.

\- _Il faut que l'on réussisse. Si on échoue, je ne sais pas ce que l'on deviendra…_

 _\- Demandez donc à Bruce Wayne comment il a survécu à Ra's Al Ghul, le Joker et Bane après avoir perdu la moitié de ses batailles. Il s'est relevé plus fort et plus déterminé._ Claqua le plus vieux des Merlyn tandis que tout le monde avait l'air de flancher. _Alors si on échoue, nous nous relèverons Oliver, ensemble, et nous vaincrons ce Joker grâce à notre envie de vivre et notre soif de justice._


End file.
